lunch time
by theghostlygossip
Summary: this is a yaoi if you dont like it then dont read it daring and sparrow


lunch time

at ever after high where famous fairytale sons and daughter go to. it was almost legacy day and everbody was ready for it. it was time for lunch and students could eat out side but nobody ever did execpt for sparrow who whould once in while. but today daring charming a very hansome boy and very popular. he walked outside it was queit and peaceful until sparrow runied it for daring. sparrow you runied my lunch really well im going back. no wait im sorry i didnt mean to ruin your lunch the truth is i didnt see you there. oh okay whould you like too eat lunch with me. sparrow looked over at daring and sparrow whould never think that he might like daring but he started too he nodded and sat next to daring. daring tried to start a converstion with him but he thought that anything he started to talk about might sound ocword. so daring what do you like to do. um well i like to talk to apple and i cant wait for legacy day. right i cant wait thats all duchess talks about sparrow imintating her o may god what im i going to wear i have nothing to started to laugh. that maid sparrow happy. dude your really funney i never thought you whould be because your so annouying sometimes. i know thats why i eat out here that gives people a brake from me for the period. daring looked over at sparrow he took his hand across sparows face and turned his head slowly towards him. dude your fine but you need to tone it down a bit sparrow out of the ordinary kissed daring this suprised daring and maid him jump back. sparrow looked embarressed daring looked like he saw a ghost. dude i dont roll like that i love apple. i know that daring i dont now what happend daring grab sparow and hugged him. sparrow looked surprised i thought you said you dont roll like that. i dont but i you looked like you need one. thanks i did the two friends looked at each other and they knew what they wanted to do to each other so they started to kiss. sparrow stopped daring dude lets get farther away from the school daring nodded and they walked further into the forest by the school sparrow kissed daring while taking off darings shirt sparrow kissed darings neck that made darings head tilt back making his crown fall off. sparrow went lower to his nipples and he played with them and sucked on them and went lower on daring he kissed darings stomach and went lower. sparrow was on his knees he started to unbuckle darings belt he unbuttoned darings pants so you can see darings breifs sparrow pulled them down a little so you can see a little tuffet of blond hair. sparrow kissed right above darings huge dick sparrow pulled it all down and daring look embarresed but sparrow was happy he licked the tip then he stoped and got fully naked sparrow also had a big dick but not as big as darings. so sparrow contunited what he started and slowly went lower while jacking himself off. daring moaned and moaned. sparrow stoped. sparrow asked how big darings dick really is and he said 8 1/2 i think why. well if mines 7 so this will work. sparrow picked up daring and placed him on the ground and kissed him lower and lower agian and licked his dick and made it wet. sparrow what are you doing my dick is wet. i know its suposse to be. o sparrow your not thinking about doing that are you sure your ready. sparrow said yes and slowly shoved darings dick in his ass. sparrow has never heard heard anouthor man groan so loudly before but yet again hes never done anouther man. sparrow this dosent feel right daring said. oh it will trust me youll like it sparrow like it hard and fast so thats what he did. he did it as fast as he could. he heard daring say he was close so sparrow pulled his dick out and laid on his back and told daring to cum all over him just not in the hair. so daring sitting on sparrows stomach he jerk his dick fast and cumed all over sparrow. dude are you close too daring asked. sparrow nodded with a yes so daring sucked sparrows dick hard. sparrow stoped daring before he could cum in his mouth. daring knew so he laid on his stomach and said go ahead just dont fuck me. sparrow put his dick between daarings ass checks and sat on darings back and cumed. daring turned over and sparrow sat on him, dude that felt amazing said daring. what time is it sparrow asked concerned. dude we have like 10 minutes so we wil get dressed and head back. sounds like a plan so the two guys got dressed wellsort off sparrow licked all the cum off of darings dick then put it back his breifs and zipered his pant buttoned them and put his belt back on. then sparrow kissed all over darings body that didnt have clothing sparrow fianlly put darings shirt on and crown and gave him one final kiss. you go first so it dosent look weird said sparrow. okay and daring walked off. sparrow put his clothe on quickly and walked back. while in class with each other daring sat next to sparrow. hey are we going to speak a bout this daring whispered. sparrow nodded yes and toched daring dick through his pants having nobody looking. daring smiled and said dude thanks for the nice lunch period. your welcome hope we get to do it again. yep me too

hope you liked it coment


End file.
